Space Bubble
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: Oneshot Kouga/Kagome- Kagome tries to explain to Kouga what a space bubble is but he just doesn't seem to get it!


_**Space Bubble**_

Kagome groaned as she sensed two shards of the Shikon Jewel heading towards her group. She heard Inuyasha growling and could hear the familiar metallic screech that was made as Inuyasha drew his sword out from its sheath.

A whirlwind could be seen not too far away and as it got closer Kagome felt more claustrophobic. The reason being that Inuyasha stood in front of her. His back facing her and every time she moved back to get some breathing space, he would step back with her. The whirlwind slowed and a grinning wolf demon appeared while Inuyasha disappeared.

"Kagome! You look as beautiful as ever. So how's _my _woman doing?" Kouga had his cocky looking grin smeared across his face. He ignored the fact that the half-demon was even near them. Inuyasha growled as he picked himself up from off the ground a little ways from where Kouga was now holding both of Kagome's slender hands in his own larger ones.

"Damn wolf. What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga and swung his sword at him, narrowly missing and hitting a sturdy tree instead.

Kouga scowled while scooping Kagome up into his arms easily and jumping into a nearby tree. "Watch it puppy! You could've hit my woman!"

Inuyasha yelled back at him, "I would never hurt her! And she _AIN'T_ your woman." He took a step closer to the tree and a snarl formed on his lips.

Kagome frowned and shook her head, "Inuyasha, that isn't very good grammar."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Feh. Like I care about gram crackers!"

Kagome sighed. "I give up." She pushed her face into her hand and thought about how she needed to distinguish more to her friend the difference between the food she would bring back, and the language she would talk about.

Kouga grinned, suddenly coming up with an idea. "Bye mutt-face! I'm taking Kagome! Don't worry I'll have her back in a day or two." He jumped off of the tree and gained speed as he charged through the field the group had just wandered through.

Inuyasha yelled and cursed, even going so far as to chase after them but nothing changed Kouga's mind as he took off with a startled Kagome in his arms, easily outracing Inuyasha.

"W-where are we going?" Kagome asked, looking with wide eyes down at the steep cliffs Kouga kept jumping over. She wasn't going to be shy in admitting she was scared for her life as he pushed off his powerful legs again to make the distance over another wide opening.

Kouga smirked. "Don't worry, just an abandoned den my clan used to stay in as a safe house."

"Oh uh..." Kagome said, still very unsure of what was going on, and really too stunned to say anything comprehendible at the moment. Taking one final leap, Kouga landed on a ledge with a cave in the side of a huge and old mountain.

Walking slowly into the cave Kouga watched as Kagome looked around awestruck as she was placed on her feet. There were many hand paintings covering the walls, some obviously made by little children and others were great masterpieces that made everything look so beautiful.

She turned to tell Kouga how pretty it was when she found him standing nearly on top of her with curious eyes. "So, do you like it?" he asked. Kagome felt her face heat up at the close proximity and she backed away.

"Yes. It's amazing." She looked up towards the narrowing ceiling and saw that there were images covering every inch of stone up there too.

Kouga grinned, showing off his pointed canines. "Great. Come over here and sit down with me."

Without a thought, he grabbed Kagome's hand and gently lead her over to an area where there were what seemed to be small beds of grass, straw, and blankets mingled together. They both sat down and to Kagome's surprise it was actually comfortable, well, as comfortable as it could get for a cave dwelling.

Looking at Kouga she watched as he pulled little pieces of grass and hay from the bedding and twisted it around in his hands. "So what do you want do now?"

His question made Kagome blink and look at him. He looked at her with a curiosity and innocent glance. "Um, I don't really know." She muttered and watched him with a frown. Didn't he have anything planned? _He _was the one that carried her away, not the opposite.

Kouga nodded and scooted closer to her. "Okay." Kagome smiled nervously and moved a tiny bit away from him in response, not feeling completely happy that he was very close to her own person.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why do you keep moving away?" Kouga asked as he frowned, not quite understanding why she wouldn't just sit next to him.

Kagome cleared her throat as he once again moved closer to the point that he was in her face. "Kouga, you're kind of in my space bubble." She even made a clear circular motion around the front of herself with her hands, trying to tell Kouga what she meant.

Kouga frowned and placed the back of his hand on her forehead and held his free hand to his own forehead. "Kagome, are you feeling alright? I think you're coming down with something."

Kagome blinked in confusion and looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "Why do you think that?"

Kouga shrugged. "There isn't any kind of bubble around you." To prove his point, he reached out and moved his hands around the space she had gestured to earlier and he looked back up at her when his hands weren't bumping into anything except the shirt that covered her arms.

Kagome giggled at his startled expression and response.

Kouga looked offended as he sat up straighter and tried to understand what it was exactly that amused her so much. "What?"

"_Baka_! A space bubble is like an expression from my time. It means you're too close to me and I need some breathing room." Kagome smiled at him. She motioned again around her. "This right here is my personal space, and _you_ are invading it, well, not literally of course, but figuratively and I do enjoy my space."

Kouga smirked and leaned in closer to her face. "So if I do this I'm in your…bubble?"

Kagome blushed and nodded, leaning back, but not as far as she had done so before when he first came too close. He leaned in even closer this time and gently kissed her on the lips for longer than a moment. Kagome's face flushed an even darker shade and she shyly kissed him back.

"But, there's one thing I still don't get." Kouga said as he frowned and moved back a little, breaking up the kiss. Kagome cleared her throat and tried to look into his troubled blue eyes seriously.

"What?" she asked, her eyes quickly drifting back to his lips as her hand came to rest at her own.

"You were telling me once about how the stars at night were actually _really_ far away and they were in what you called outer space so…If you have a _space_ bubble that must mean you are from outer space in an invisible bubble, correct?"

Kagome groaned and shook her head in annoyance. This was more difficult than she ever thought, she would try to not use terms from her time so frequently anymore.

"Sure Kouga, whatever you want to think."


End file.
